Wiki-Nui Diskussion:Leitlinien
Für's erste nicht schlecht, total überflüssig finde ich den "reale Welt" teil. Da kommen eh nur 1-2 Sachen rein und wird eigendlich in keinem Bionicle Wiki oder sonst einem Wiki verwendet. Wenn, dann vieleicht eine Abgrenzung unter "Sonstiges" und dann auch nur, wenn es wirklich was besonderes ist. (z.B. Bauanleitung nur auf der offiziellen BIONIClE Seite erhältlich). Zudem würde ein Tutorial-Teil, wo die ganzen Befehle aufgelistet sind und mehr Beispiele nicht schaden, damit auch Neulinge sich schnell zurechtfinden. So stelle ich mir Beispiele vor: Vandalismus Das Benutzen von übertreibungen peröhnlichen Meinungen, übertragen Falscher informationen (aus unzuverlässigen Quellen), usw. ist untersagt. Alle Mittglieder (auch Besucher) sind dazu aufgerufen, Vandalismus gegebenfalls zu entfernen. Wiki-Nui ist ein Lexikon und die Sprache sollte so sachlich und unpersöhnlich wie möglich sein. Beispiel: Falsch: Toa Tahu ist der Toa des Wassers und ist der coolste, beste, geilste Toa den es je gab. Richtig: Tahu ist ein Toa des Feuers und Mitglied der Toa Mata. Unter Regeln kommen eigentlich nur die Verhaltensweisen rein, Themenwahl usw. könnte man unter Wiki-Nui:Wie verfasse ich einen Artikel? reinschreiben. MFG, FT :Ich finde, dass eine Abgrenzung von der Bionicle Story und der Realen welt wichtig ist. Sätze, wie "Als Takua die Maske des Lichts aufsetzte verwandelte er sich in Takanuva, der 2003 aus LEGO erhältlich war." Nach der Regelung wie sie jetzt ist kommt die Sache mit dem LEGO-Set in den Reale Welt Teil. Da könnte man das z.B. so formulieren: "2003 erschien Takanuva als LEGO-Set (#8596). In dem Set war außerdem das Fahrzeug enthalten, das er in Die Maske des Lichts benutzt." Ja, ich werde die Hilfe umschreiben. Da werden dann auch übersichtlich die Befehle, Gestaltungshinweise etc. hinkommen. Was du da als Beispiel nennst ist kein Vandalismus, es sind "nur" falsche Infos und nicht angemessene Sprache. Wenn man die Form nicht in den Regeln festlegt, dann gibt es keine verbindliche Form und jeder kann schreiben wie er will. Das fürhrt meiner Meinung nach zu Chaos. Der Tech (Admin|Diskussion) 10:44, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Zu dem Satz "(Der Reale-Welt-Teil) wird eigendlich in keinem Bionicle Wiki oder sonst einem Wiki verwendet": Doch, allerdings wird dieser Teil einfach anders genannt. Im BS01 Wiki (ich hoffe mal, dass es okay ist, hier die englische Konkurrenz namentlich zu erwähnen ;-) heißt dieser Teil beispielsweise "Set Information". :-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 14:26, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ...Greg farshtey ist auch bei BS01 also ich glaube ja nicht das die eine echte "Konkurrenz" sind, wenn ich sagen darf: ich bin da auch angemeldet... --Nathanael1711 17:13, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Quellen BTW, das, was als Quellen angenommen oder abgelehnt wird, sollte meiner Meinung nach überarbeitet werden! * Informationen von Lego sind oft stark vereinfacht und manchmal falsch; so etwas als Quelle anzunehmen ist meiner Meinung nach nicht so gut. Noch extremer wird es, wenn man die deutschen "Veröffentlichungen" von Lego nimmt, den hier sind die Texte zusätzlich oft noch sehr mies und falsch übersetzt worden. Wenn ich mir zum Beispiel den derzeitigen Artikel der Bruderschaft der Makuta (hab ich übrigens umbenannt, ursprünglich hieß es "Bruderschaft von Makuta", eine von vielen schlechten offiziellen Übersetzungen, siehe Begründung...!) ansehe, der auf den Informationen eines (deutschen) Lego-Magazins basiert, läuft es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter... * Andere Wikis und Fanseiten sind ausgeschlossen? Nun, meiner Meinung nach sollten sie als Quelle akzeptabel sein, sie sind jedenfalls oft zumindest eine gute Zusammenfassung richtiger Informationen. Man sollte sie halt nicht unbedingt dort in der Quellenangabe auflisten... Und man sollte natürlich zwischen verschiedenen Homepages unterscheiden! Auf meiner Homepage versuche ich jedenfalls immer, nur korrekte Infos zu haben, es kann lediglich sein, dass die Infos mal veraltet oder dumm formuliert sind... Auch auf dem BS01 Wiki habe ich bisher noch nie falsche Informationen gesehen; dort sind auch immer sehr viele Leute unterwegs, wenn da mal jemand was falsches reinschreibt, ist das nach einer Minute wieder korrigiert... Mit Bioniclepedia ist das allerdings 'ne andere Sache - als ich dort das letzte Mal war (dürfte schon wieder 1-2 Jahre her sein), habe ich dort viele falsche Informationen (z.B. Happy-End-Fortsetzungen von Geschichten, deren Ende zu dem Zeitpunkt noch offen war) gefunden, das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich seitdem nie mehr dort war... * Wirklich zuverlässige Quellen sind wohl nur die Informationen, die direkt von Greg Farshtey stammen - sei es über die (englischen!) Comics, (englischen!) Bücher, Bioniclestory.com-Geschichten, oder über das BZPForum (Antworten auf Fragen, Posten neuer Informationen, einmal hat er ja auch eine komplette Geschichte (The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet) gepostet.)... Und nicht mal da kann man sich sicher sein, ob nicht noch nachträglich irgendwas mal geändert wird... -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 01:53, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke für diesen sehr ausführlichen Beitrag. ::Ja, die Richtlinien sollten nocheinmal überarbeitet werden, das sehe ich. Als ich die Richtlinien geschrieben habe, hatte ich noch eine etwas andere Vorstellung davon, wie viele Informationen es gibt uns was alles verlässliche Quellen sind. Mit der Zeit habe ich aber festgestellt oder wurde darauf hingewiesen, dass einiges so nicht umsetzbar ist. ::Die folgenden Punkte werde ich ändern: :*Benennung der Artikel wird geändert in: Es sollte der authentischste Name gewählt werden. Bei "nicht Bionicle" ausdrücken sollte eine anständige Übersetzung gewählt werden. Außerdem sollte der gängigste Name oder der die Sache am bessten bezeichnende. :*Der Aufbau deines Artikels wird weniger streng geregelt. :*Die Quellenregelung wird vollständig überarbeitet. Wie weiß ich noch nicht. ::Vorschläge in jede Richtung nehme ich geren an. Ich werde die neuen Richtlinien zunächst auf dieser Seite schreiben. Der Tech Diskussion 08:26, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Weiterleitungen Nochmal ein Kommentar von mir: In den Leitlinien sollte vielleicht genauer festgelegt werden, was für Weiterleitungen es geben soll. Solche Weiterleitungen wie "Tahu nuva" (da hat jemand wieder so einen Spam-Artikel erstellt, ich hab ihn zu einer Weiterleitung nach "Tahu" gemacht und in "Tahu Nuva" umbenannt, dabei ist aber natürlich eine Weiterleitung von "Tahu nuva" zu der Weiterleitung von "Tahu Nuva" zu "Tahu" entstanden) lassen sich natürlich nicht vermeiden, da diese bei einer Umbenennung erstellt werden - sie sollten meiner Meinung nach aber gelöscht werden, da dies nur die Artikelzahlen nach oben cheatet und Verwirrung in der Artikelliste stiftet. Die korrekte Schreibweise ("Tahu N'uva") sollte natürlich schon als Weiterleitung reingestellt werden. Ähnliches gilt auch für Weiterleitungen wie "Toa Metru/Toa Hordika", die wenigsten werden wohl auf die Idee kommen, beide Namen gleichzeitig in das Such-Feld einzugeben... Was ich da aber auch gerne noch wissen würde: Wie soll man die Löschung einer Weiterleitung vorschlagen? Ich habe es jetzt bei den Weiterleitungen Gali nuva und Tahu nuva einfach so gemacht, dass ich dort das Lösch-Template reinkopiert habe - ich weiß aber nicht wirklich, ob das der Sinn der Sache ist, oder ob man die zu löschenden Weiterleitungen zum Beispiel stattdessen auf irgendeiner Liste eintragen soll oder so... Dann gibt es noch das Problem mit den "Satzformulierungen" - da kommt ja oft so was raus wie beispielsweise "Die Toa Nuva müssen den Große'n Geist Mata Nui erwecken"... Wie soll der Link zum MN-Artikel dann aussehen? Soll man "Die Toa Nuva müssen den [ Geist Mata Nui|Großen Geist Mata Nui ] erwecken" schreiben? Oder soll man eine Weiterleitung von "Großen Geist Mata Nui" zu "Großer Geist Mata Nui" einrichten, um komfortabel "Die Toa Nuva müssen den [ Geist Mata Nui ] erwecken" schreiben zu konnen? Ich persönlich halte die umständlichere Variante ohne Weiterleitung für sinnvoller, da dies ansonsten wieder ein "Artikelzahlen-nach-oben-Cheaten" ist, außerdem sieht es unter "Inhalt von A–Z" doch ziemlich bescheuert aus, wenn sich dort, wie momentan solche Artikel anhäufen: "Großen Geist", "Großen Geist Mata Nui", "Großer Geist", "Großer Geist Mata Nui"... Noch eine Frage zu den neuen, geplanten Leitlinien: "Eine zusammenziehung mit dem Deutschen Namen ist nur dann notwendig, wenn es nicht im Text erklährt werden kann." Von dem Rechtschreib- und den zwei Grammatik-Fehlern mal abgesehen, ;-) verstehe ich nicht wirklich ganz, was das jetzt heißen soll... Es hat wohl etwas mit Begriffen wie "Kanohi-Masken" und "Kanoka-Disks" zu tun, aber ich versteh nicht ganz, was mit der Aussage "wenn es nicht im Text erklärt werden kann" genau gemeint ist... So, aber ich denke, das reicht vorerst mal... ;P -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 16:40, 5. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Auch wenn ich den Text nich ganz gelesen habe... :Weiterleitungen werden nicht als Artikel gezählt, somit kann man beliebig viele Weiterleitungen anlegen. Grundsätzlich sollte alles was möglich ist als Weiterleitung angelegt werden. Zu Tahu sollte man von "Tahu nuva", "Tahu Nuva", "Toa tahu", "Toa Tahu", "Toa Tahu nuva" etc... weiterleiten. Man muss die nicht alle auf einmal anlegen, sondern kann das auch nach unbd nach bei Gelegenheit machen. Auch Weiterleitungen wie "Tahus" oder so sind in Ordnung. Der Tech Diskussion 05:48, 6. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Ach ja... HIER sieht man alles sog Doppeltn Weiterleitungen. Alle WLs sollten auf den tatsächlichen Artikel gehen und nicht auf andere WLs. Der Tech Diskussion 05:50, 6. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, wenn Weiterleitungen nicht als Artikel gezählt werde, fällt schon mal mein "Argument" mit der Nach-oben-Cheatung der Artikelzahlen weg, aber beispielsweise auf "Inhalt von A-Z" wird jede einzelne Weiterleitung aufgelistet, das finde ich etwas verwirrend. Zudem ist es sinnlos, Artikel wie "Tahu nuva" und "Tahu Nuva" als Weiterleitung zu verwenden, weil so weit ich das sehe, wird die Groß- und Klein-Schreibung sowieso ignoriert, sofern es nicht mehrere Artikel mit dem selben Namen gibt. Ich habe den Test gemacht, einmal "Großer Geist", einmal "großer geist" und sogar "GrOßEr GeIsT" eingegeben - jedes Mal bin ich bei "Großer Geist" gelandet und zum Artikel "Mata Nui (Geist) weitergeleitet worden... :::Gegen Weiterleitungen wie "Toa Tahu Nuva" und so habe ich, obwohl es ebenfalls in "Inhalt von A-Z" merkwürdig aussieht, nichts, da es tatsächlich Leute geben könnte, die das so eingeben würden. Warum allerdings jemand "Tahu's'" eingeben sollte, kann ich wiederrum nicht verstehen... :::-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 10:21, 6. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Die alten Leitlinien... Ist es wirklich sinnvoll, die alten Leitlinien noch anzupassen, anstatt sich auf die neuen zu konzentrieren...? -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 20:42, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Wie meinst du das jetzt? "Neue" leitlinien? "Alte"? Meines Wissens gibt es nur "die" Leitlinien, oder wie meinst du das? -- Nathanael1711( Profil/Diskussion/Admin) 07:39, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Neue Leitlinien sind schon lange geplant... Steht auch weiter oben auf dieser Diskussionsseite hier... :-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 05:42, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Übersetzungs-Regel Zu der Regel habe ich eine Frage... Ist es weiterhin erlaubt, z.B. BS01 als "Informationsquelle" zu verwenden? Also dass ich den Artikel nicht 1:1 übersetze, sondern nur als "Vorlage" verwende und die Informationen in eigenen Worten wiedergebe? Und BTW: Gibt es irgendeinen speziellen Grund für das plötzliche Einführen dieser Regel? -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 16:45, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) #Information ja, Übersetzung nein #Ja. Qualitativ nicht so gute Übersetzungen. [[Benutzer:Nathanael1711|'N']] | Diskussion-- 18:33, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Okay, alles klar. ;-) Aber nur wegen einigen "nicht so guten" Übersetzungen gleich alle Übersetzungen verbieten? Man sollte ja in korrektem Deutsch schreiben, egal ob Übersetzung oder nicht... Und BTW sind die Übersetzungen im ToK-Blog auch nicht unbedingt sooo toll, die Namen von einigen Dunklen Jägern werden beispielsweise in jedem Kapitel - je nachdem, wer von den drei Übersetzern diesem Kapitel zugewiesen ist - anders übersetzt... BTW, wenn wir grad schon mal beim Thema Übersetzungen sind: Was würdest du von einem Artikel "Übersetzungen" halten? Dort könnte man eine übersichtliche Tabelle mit allen englischen Bionicle-Begriffen (und einer kurzen Beschreibung, damit man auch weiß, worum's geht) anlegen, sowie ihre offiziellen und "Fan-gemachten" Übersetzungen... Die Diskussion dieses Threads würde dann für die Diskussion dieser Begriffe genutzt werden... Ich könnte den Artikel erstellen, ich habe erst vor kurzem für meine HP alle Rahi- und Jäger-Namen übersetzt und denke, dass einige davon eventuell diskussionswürdig wären... -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:15, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Zu den ToK-Bemerkungen: Die Serials dürfen ja noch geändert/berichtigt werden ... ich kann es kaum erwarten die fertige Homepage zu sehen! Das mit der Tabelle kannst du auch gerne machen. [[Benutzer:Nathanael1711|'N']] | Diskussion-- 20:29, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Spoiler Eine Frage: Muss es jetzt immer noch sein das alles was mit Sommer 08 in Verbindung steht als Spoiler gekennzeichnet wird immerhin werde die Mistika schon verkauft. MakutaBX 17:03, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ja, momentan muss alles noch mit Spoilern gekennzeichnet werden. Es geht hier ja nicht darum, dass Lego es geheimhalten will, was für Sets als nächstes rauskommen werden. Es geht eher darum, dass es eventuell Besucher gibt, die das nicht wissen wollen, weil sie sich nicht die Spannung verderben wollen. Wenn wir hier keine Spoiler-Tags hätten, würden diese Besucher dann unfreiwillig erfahren, was noch geschehen wird (bei fehlenden Spoilern in Story-Bereichen) oder wer vermutlich eine größere Rolle spielen wird (bei fehlenden Spoilern in Set-Bereichen). So kann jeder selbst entscheiden, ob er die Spoiler lesen will oder nicht. Wann Sommer-Spoiler erlaubt sein werden, entscheidet aber Nathanael (der momentan aber nicht da ist), aber ich denke schon, dass man diese Regel schon noch ein, zwei Monate lassen könnte... Bis dahin sollte jeder alles gelesen haben können, woran er interessiert ist. -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 10:23, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Also das ist nu... Schließlich schafften Tumas Leute es doch, ihn gefangenzunehmen, aber kurze Zeit floh er wieder aus der Skrall-Stadt. Da fehlt ein "später"... --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'The Tobytaker']] 16:35, 9. Nov. 2009 (UTC)